


Teenage Kicks

by the_oh_in_24601



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, PJO AU, but the chemestry is there, though they don't actually become lovers yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_oh_in_24601/pseuds/the_oh_in_24601
Summary: "If Montparnasse could describe the other boy in one word, it probably would be ‘feral’. What with the scissor haircut, and the threadbare clothes and piercings, and that brooding face, carefully examining each table. He stopped at the Hades table. It was the emptiest of all, having only Montparnasse sat on it. He took a seat opposite, keeping the most distance possible. Mont didn’t seem bothered though, just gave the other boy his space and went on eating. He looked around, seeming a bit lost, until finally deciding to talk."This is a PJO au, more details in the notes.
Relationships: Claquesous/Montparnasse (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 3





	Teenage Kicks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoyalBlueRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalBlueRose/gifts).



> Ok so, I believe it's important to give some explanations. As you could see in the tags, this is a PJO au. The idea actually comes from a rp on discord (Les Mis in PJO au). It IS horribly OOC, I know I know... But what can I say, I love my (practically OC) boys. This is the story of how Mont and Sous met (both 16 at the time), because I had this idea and wanted to write it down.  
> Some fast introductions:  
> Montparnasse is a son of Hades, his mother coming from a wealthy vietnamese family who disowned her when they found out she was pregnant. She never told Hades either, and passed away in childbirth. Mont then went his childhood with different foster families until he became a full time camper, when he was still younger than 10 years old.  
> Claquesous is a son of Hermes, his parents meeting when the god was helping smuggle immigrants across the US border, including his mother and granny. Hermes then fucked off like any other god. His mom also died in childbirth, and he was raised by his abuela until he was 12, when a monster came for his kneecaps. His abuela didn't survive, and he ran away, living on the streets and with different foster families until being found by a satyr when 16, becoming a full time camper.

“So, we got here right on time for dinner” he heard one of the satyrs, Alex, say to a new kid. “Most people from the same cabin sit together, it’s not a rule of course, it just happens. The Hermes kids are on that overcrowded table right there, but you can sit wherever.” The kid just shrugged, his eyes sweeping over the dining hall.

“Do you want me to sit with you this time?”. Yeah… Alex was still a sweetie. The new kid gave him a flat “no” though. Alex took their leave, sitting with the other satyrs.

If Montparnasse could describe the other boy in one word, it probably would be ‘feral’. What with the scissor haircut, and the threadbare clothes and piercings, and that brooding face, carefully examining each table. He stopped at the Hades table. It was the emptiest of all, having only Montparnasse sat on it. He took a seat opposite, keeping the most distance possible. Mont didn’t seem bothered though, just gave the other boy his space and went on eating. He looked around, seeming a bit lost, until finally deciding to talk.

“Caham. How does one get dinner around here?”

“Oh, uh… just say the name of whatever you want”

He put up an eyebrow at that. “For real? Ok… um, pizza hut? The pork one?”

A spirit came in shortly after, holding a plate with a double slice, and setting it in front of the new kid, who let out a low whistle. “oh, and one of those coke cans with coffee flavor?” and it was brought just the same. _Note to self, food service 10/10._

He didn’t lose a second, his head practically diving inside the plate, an arm blocking protectively his dinner, as if he feared someone would snatch it away or something. He almost didn’t stop to breathe. As the new kid was nearing the end though, Mont felt the need to speak again.

“Uh… you’ll eat everything?”

The other just fixed him with a confused gaze. _Duh_.

“Is just that we generally take away a small slice as an offering to the gods”

New Kid arched an eyebrow again. _Really?_ It was at this moment that Montparnasse noticed how deep that brown eyed gaze was, and swallowed. Well, he’d be damned.

“I mean, whatever, is not as if we owe them anything, they’re not the best of parents anyways”

He kept those deep brown eyes trained onto Montparnasse’s, practically stabbed the last bite of pizza with the fork, and down his throat it went.

Montparnasse gave a sideways grin at that. “Power move.”

The new kid answered in kind. Ah yes, Mont didn’t want to keep referring to him as 'the new kid' though. Introductions should be made.

“Um, you’re the new Hermes kid, right?” he extended a hand. “Montparnasse, Hades cabin. You?”

The other shook his hand “… Charley Bates”

Charley it was then.

And like this was born their shaky companionship. Montparnasse shared his table with Charley. Their meals were fast and silent, with just a few glances shared. At the most, the other came with questions about the working of camp, but nothing more than that. Didn’t mean Mont would refrain from enjoying the view, oh no… sparing long looks at Charley here and there, glancing away if the other happened to look up at the same time. And Montparnasse had the nagging impression that the other did the same.

It all came to a head two weeks later, when Charley strolled in, a black eye, a busted lip. _Such a waste of beauty_ , Montparnasse mourned.

“For the gods, what _happened_ to you?”

“Hm, got in a fight”

“yeah, I can see that… but over what?”

Charley shrugged. “One of the Aphrodite kids… Called me a raccoon.”

Montparnasse frowned. “Aren’t raccoons like… cute?”

“Raccoons are actually pretty dirty animals. They’re the burglars of the animal world. They live off your garbage. Trust me, they didn’t say it as if it was cute.”

“How fucking dare—”

“I mean, is not as if they were precisely _wrong_ …” Charley cut in, pensive. “But _hey!_ Y’know?”

“ok, first of all, you’re _not_ a dirty raccoon, just a cute one…” _with their cute little paws and cute little mask eyes_ , his mind provided unhelpfully. “…Second of all, anyone who talks to you like that will answer to _me_ , alright?”

Charley fixed him with a face that was a mix between confused and amused. “hey hey hey, no need to get worked up about it, we barely know each other. Besides, it’s been dealt with, you should have seen the other guy.”

“But!!”

“psh! no but, it’s ok, really… don’t get involved in this shit.”

And he didn’t get involved.

For a total of twenty minutes.

When Montparnasse noticed, his feet had already made their way to the Aphrodite cabin, resolute. _Well, no backing out now_ , he thought while knocking on the door. Larissa came to answer, and behind her flowing curls he could see other campers flitting about Kyle, who had just come back from the infirmary, holding a bag of frozen peas against his ribs and whining about his future scar on the forehead, which ‘would be very hard to hide' since he ‘doesn’t look good with bangs'.

“what do you need Mont? Your scary boyfriend already did enough don’t you think?”

He visibly paled at that. And then blushed. And lastly sputtered.

“What the- he’s not my _boyfriend_ , please we barely talk!”

“oh? I can only suppose you came here to give back the lipstick you borrowed from me then?” she jokingly put her hand out, and then drew it back, laughing. “C’mon pretty boy, I’m a daughter of Aphrodite! You can’t hide it from me, I know a crush when I see one. All of us do in fact, and we _fully_ could hold that little secret over your head as blackmail…”

The shiver that went up Montparnasse’s back was visible. Her smile turned soft though.

“… but we won’t. Because we like you. …Aaand because teenage crushes are pure and we want to see it happening naturally. Kyle already said he was sorry while your bae was crushing his windpipe, so you can go in peace.”

Ok, this was a turn of events. Not unexpected from the Aphrodite kids though, gods know they’re full of surprises. Montparnasse reigned over the anger that he had boiled during those last twenty minutes. There was really no need to fight with those kids, they had been his companions during his first years after all. They were all so sure he’d be one of them, they had actually invited him to sleep in their cabin on multiple occasions. Montparnasse nodded to himself with finality.

“Let it be known then, that anyone who messes with him will have to face me later”

She just waved her hand dismissively. “yeah yeah, scary son of Hades, bla bla, I know. Now go after him and hang out, if you want something to happen you need to work on it.”

And off he went. After those two weeks he already knew where to find Charley in the evenings. Under the bleachers near the arena, taking advantage of the shadow and the silence. And lo and behold, there he was: lazily laying back, a book in hand.

Montparnasse sat beside him. “Hey”

“Hey”

A beat of silence.

“I went to the Aphrodite cabin.”

The other snorted. “Protecting my honor?”

“You could say that, yeah”

He lowered the book to properly look at Montparnasse, unexpectedly soft.

“It was not necessary… but thank you”

“Yeah, whatever… it’s what friends do isn’t it?”

He frowned a bit. “We’re friends?? Since when?”

Montparnasse felt the burn of rejection on his back “I mean, if you don’t want to…”

“no no no, I do! I-I just didn’t notice when it happened” and Montparnasse only shrugged.

“When I wanted you to, I guess”

Charley grinned and arched an eyebrow. “Oh, so now you just _proclaim_ when someone is your friend?”

Montparnasse bit it and answered in kind. “Yeah, you were just notified. I’m a prince here, didn’t you know?”

Charley hastily sat up at that, mock-bowing. “Your majesty! May I be your loyal henchman?”

“Yes you may, my dear Charley” he laughed the words out, and both laughed at their little joke until the silence reigned in again, as it’s natural to happen when there is no other interjection.

“…. That’s not my name.”

“Huh?”

“Charley is not my real name.” not-Charley scooted over, showing the book he was reading. It was the first time Montparnasse actually paid mind to it, a battered, paperback abridged version of Oliver Twist. Not-Charley leafed a bit through the pages, until he stopped in one and pointed to a name: ‘Charley Bates’, circled with blue pen along with other names on the same page, and writings and notes along the sidelines.

Montparnasse was surprised. Maybe even a little baffled. “Wait, I… why did you lie?”. He couldn’t help smiling though. Maybe it was the unexpectedness of the situation, maybe it was for being allowed in into some kind of joke… maybe it was because apparently not-Charley now trusted him enough to tell the truth.

Not-Charley shifted a bit uncomfortably “uh, I don’t know… It’s a bit weird to give my real name to someone I just met… It’s actually Claquesous, by the way”

“Claquesous…” Montparnasse repeated, to feel the name on his tongue, and revised every exchange they had, now with the new knowledge. “…huh, I didn’t know you were into literature classics”

He sat up straighter and tensed, puffing up his chest as if trying to appear bigger. “… what’s it to ya?”

“Pff, nothing… I’m just trying to know you better” Montparnasse laughed, but internally he filed away the defensive stance Claquesous took, and decided to ask about it later. Actually, he had so much to ask, the boy didn’t let anything out… He supposed he’d get his answers with time.

“Oh… yeah, we had to read it for school, there was going to be a test in the end of the semester.”

Montparnasse nodded, incentive. _Yes, go on_.

Claquesous looked down and played with a dog ear, “uh… I never took the test”

_Aw damn…_ , he thought to himself. As if sensing Mont’s thoughts, he amended quickly.

“I did read it all though, multiple times…” he looked up, accessing if Mont was still engaged, and continued. Claquesous shared the view of the pages with him again. “I have some comments…” and leafed more, sometimes reading out loud, sometimes just pointing to something on the page. Montparnasse noticed then that _all_ pages were scribbled along the sidelines, or better said, ‘commented’, with different colors of pen and pencils, first in cursive handwriting, and then evolving to a hasty chicken scratch. In the pages with more space, he even saw some in verses. “Wait wait wait, hold on, is this poetry?”

He shook his head, “nah, I just made my thoughts rhyme…”

“…. This is literally what poetry is… some of them don’t even rhyme actually, it depends on the style”

He gave a confused frown. “… but… if it doesn’t rhyme, how is it supposed to flow?”

It was Mont’s turn to look confused. “What do you mean?”

“Um, gimme a beat. Like…” he pounded twice on his chest and snapped his fingers, and repeated on rhythm. Montparnasse took it up when Claquesous stopped

He rapped. He fucking rapped about Oliver Twist to a made up beat. Something about parallels with modern times and lights in the end of tunnels and the way society gave you so little chances.

Montparnasse was in love.

He probably was showing too much though, because Claquesous started to shift a bit under his attentive eyes. “Don’t look at me like that, it was not that impressive… rap is just poetry with a beat”. _Fucking Mont with the fucking fluffy hair and the fucking earnest gaze, look awaaaay._

“Ah, so you admit it was poetry? Aw c'mon, don’t be so modest, it won’t take you anywhere”

Claquesous could only look the other way. _Why is he looking at me like that? Weird._

The son of Hades knew he wouldn’t get anywhere like this.

He sighed and got up. _Wait where’s he going? Come back, you can look more!_

“I’m going to train my sword handling”.

_Oh, there is where he was going. Shit, I scared him off didn’t I? Wait, isn’t that what you wanted? No, of course not you dumbass. Way to go! Your first friend in months and what do you do?_

“… you’re not coming?”

If one was adept of the dramatics, one would say Claquesous practically jumped up to follow the other.

And like this started their solid friendship. The prince and his henchman. They’d hang out, which sometimes entailed just standing near each other doing their thing and watching time go by. Another times, it was Mont ranting away or making plans or discussing the new autumn Prada collection while Claquesous followed beside him, silently nodding along and interjecting with a few comments. Other, more rare times, included Claquesous reading out loud for Montparnasse, which both loved, though one more silently than the other, as it was for most things with them.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I'm dedicating this work to my partner, who convinced me it'd be a good idea to post, and I hope all of you liked it too.  
> My partner also pointed out that one of ey's hcs about Mont in this au is that he doesn't read much because of the inherent ADHD and dislexia in demigods, and I completed saying that Sous reads aloud and acting out the characters in order to keep his attention for the same reasons, and having someone to hear makes him feel less stupid doing it. Apparently this added an extra level of cuteness for the ending.  
> Being this the first of my wips I post, and english not being my first language, I'm sorry for any error and please correct me in the comments :)  
> Maybe this can expand to a series in this same au? It depends on the other player's consent though, but maybe.


End file.
